


terravers

by leevee



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin Inaho hanya perlu menerima fakta kalau ia harus hidup bersama Seylum berbonus gratis Slaine.</p><p>(trials on the "haunted" prompt in a nicer way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	terravers

**Author's Note:**

> Aldnoah.Zero owned by Aniplex and Olympus Knight  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Setiap pagi setelah perang berakhir dan kota-kota selesai dibangun, Kaizuka Inaho akan bangun pagi-pagi untuk memecahkan dua butir telur ke dalam mangkuk sambil berpikir akan dijadikan apa. Kemudian, saat Inaho mulai mematangkan telurnya, Seylum akan keluar dari kamar tidurnya sambil menguap dan membuka jendela yang ada di dapur rumah.

Seperti biasa, Seylum berteriak, "Selamat pagi, Bumi!"

Pada awalnya, Inaho bertanya mengapa seorang putri Vers menjadikan hal aneh tersebut sebagai bagian dari kesehariannya, dan sang gadis hanya tertawa untuk menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa hari, Inaho sudah terbiasa.

Jadi, Inaho memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan standar pembuka hari. "Dadar atau rebus?"

_"Spherification?"_

"Itu menyulitkan. Aku sedang malas bereksperimen hari ini."

"Ya sudah, didadar saja. Pakai sosis dan tomat."

Inaho kembali memasak, sementara Seylum duduk-duduk di taman belakang. Kadang gadis itu bermain-main dengan burung pipit yang mampir di pohon, kadang ia mengurus kebun bunga kecil yang baru ia buat beberapa bulan lalu, dan kadang pula ia hanya berbaring di atas rumput dan memandang langit hingga sarapan siap.

Kemudian, saat Seylum menyantap makanannya bersama Inaho, gadis itu akan mulai menceritakan apa saja yang dipelajarinya di taman belakang hari ini.

"Inaho, burung pipit itu ternyata berbulu halus ya!"

"Inaho, tanaman kacangku busuk. Aku baru tahu kalau menanam kacang harus diberi tongkat untuk menegakkan batangnya agar tidak busuk."

"Inaho, tadi di langit ada awan berbentuk kelinci, lho!"

Lalu Inaho hanya perlu menanti beberapa saat sebelum Seylum kembali mengambil suapan telur dan mulai mengucapkan frase legendarisnya.

"Kata Slaine--"

Slaine, Slaine, Slaine. Seylum akan selalu membandingkan pengamatannya hari itu dengan ajaran Slaine sewaktu dirinya masih ada di Kerajaan Vers. Ah, ternyata sang Kelelawar ternyata masih menghantui kehidupan mereka sampai sekarang. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Slaine-lah yang mengajari Seylum berbagai hal mengenai Bumi sebelum gadis itu datang ke sini. Tidak semua yang diketahui oleh Slaine dapat dibuktikan kredibilitasnya--toh, pemuda itu bukan guru, melainkan seorang anak ilmuwan biasa--namun setidaknya cukup untuk mengenalkan Seylum terhadap Bumi.

"Ah, coba Slaine ada di sini. Dia pasti akan senang berkebun denganku."

"Kan masih ada aku, Seylum."

"Tapi Inaho lebih suka memasak telur!" Tambah ekspresi Seylum yang menjulurkan lidah untuk meledek.

Inaho selalu ingat pesan terakhir Slaine Troyard. Kata pemuda itu, ia ingin menjadi bagian dari Seylum yang tidak pernah pergi. Inaho mengerti, seorang manusia yang sudah mati hanya akan hidup melalui memori orang lain. Jika Slaine sampai harus mati untuk kedua kalinya, hal itu pasti akan menyakiti hati Seylum.

Jadi, Inaho membiarkannya.

"Setidaknya, sekarang Inaho masih mau membantuku berkebun, walau hanya setiap hari Minggu."

Inaho tersenyum. Sebentar lagi Seylum akan mengatakan kalimat favoritnya.

"Menurutku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Inaho."

Setiap pagi, Inaho memberikan senyum termanisnya--dan mungkin di keabadian sana, Slaine juga melakukan hal yang sama--karena pagi ini Seylum berbahagia di Bumi.


End file.
